


太阳为你升起/The Sun Rises for You

by Sawa_G



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawa_G/pseuds/Sawa_G
Summary: “凡是太阳所能照耀之处，余便能与你同在。“哪怕在最为沉暗的长夜，太阳也必定为你升起。”*拉二BG，英灵X埃及学家研究员*Master是咕哒子





	太阳为你升起/The Sun Rises for You

I.

「3月11日，晴朗。  
「到达迦勒底的第五天，英灵召唤成功。是比想象中更加身材高大的男人，曾经估算的数据兴许需要调整。  
「希望一切相安无事，没有麻烦。」

作为英灵被召唤现身的奥兹曼迪亚斯在人理拯救机构见到的第二个人类，是位身穿白大褂的高挑女性。御主边带领他熟悉环境边介绍说，这位是克拉丽丝•罗兰博士，迦勒底的研究员，会负责帮助初来乍到的法老陛下适应这里的生活。当时，法老的注意力几乎全放在了对周围建筑构造的观察上，出于对御主的礼貌而勉强心不在焉地应和一声。他话音刚落，御主便在拐角前的房间门口停下，向他示意白底黑字的门牌。  
“这里就是罗兰博士的办公室，有事的话可以到这里来找她。”  
“是，如果有任何疑问，我都将为您解答。”白大褂女人接过御主的话，站在门口处，对英灵讲了见面以来的第一句话，倘若不算上他们首次打照面时那句简短的“你好”。  
法老微微偏了偏头，纡尊降贵般分了点注意力给名为克拉丽丝的年轻女人。她面无表情，双手插在口袋里，隔着一层薄薄的眼镜片注视面前的埃及法老。这个目光让奥兹曼迪亚斯想起，在刚刚那一段并不长的路途中，她始终走在一侧，安静地保持着落后半步的距离，未曾在自己的视野内出现，却也是用如出一辙的目光观察着他，蜻蜓点水似的，不带什么情绪，故而也全然没有让他放在心上。  
勉强称得上识时务的女人。法老收回短短的一瞥，漫不经心地在心里得出结论。可作为观察对象，未免太无趣了。当他重新转头面向前方，女人那张端正小巧的脸蛋与平静冷淡的神情也随即被抛之脑后，只勉强允许熨帖平整的白大褂一角在记忆里多留存一段时间，下次若是偶遇，不至于场面尴尬。  
“那我们还要去做些基本检查，晚点再见，罗兰博士。”  
“好的，晚点见，藤丸小姐。”  
少女御主与研究员互相道别，克拉丽丝推门走进办公室，而藤丸立香仍要带领刚被召唤的英灵前往下一个目的地，同行一路的缘分似乎就此告一段落。奥兹曼迪亚斯活过将近百年，三分之二的时间身居一国顶点，人和事见过太多，值得上心的却着实没有几个，在千篇一律的世界里，也愈发难以对什么东西产生兴趣。而克拉丽丝•罗兰的存在也同无数普普通通的物什没什么两样，像是一捧细沙，落在尼罗河畔广袤的沙漠里，风一吹便从指缝里流走，什么痕迹也留不下来，甩甩手继续走自己的路就是。

“余还不至于愚笨到需要求助的地步。”他这样对御主说。  
“咦？！不不、没有那个意思啦！绝对没有在看轻您啊王！”少女对这个回答的反应很大，摆着手怕他误会，俨然对尚未摸清脾性的君王会因此发怒的可能忧心忡忡。法老莫名其妙，不明白自己究竟哪里看起来显得如此凶神恶煞，还会乱发脾气欺负小孩，他定定回了一句“余没有生气！”才让御主的心收回肚子里。  
“啊……抱歉。只是说，罗兰博士是机构特意请来的埃及学专家，懂得很多呢！就算是单纯感到无聊，也可以和她聊聊天哦。两位一定会很有共同话题的。”  
“哈。”黑发的英灵双臂环胸，手指敲打着黄金的臂饰，发出轻蔑的哼声，“余和余的国家，这知识可不是随便什么人都能掌握的，更遑论什么共同话题——啊、简直是可悲的傲慢，余可是太阳神的化身、是万王之王，可不会和普通的一般人谈论什么‘共同话题’。”

奥兹曼迪亚斯在与克拉丽丝•罗兰初次见面的当天，颇为信誓旦旦地对御主说了这样一番话。他不由自主提高的音量似乎又一次让少女担心自己触犯了埃及法老的禁忌，当天结束了一切手续流程送走英灵之后，回到在房间里捧着贴了便签的笔记本，把记号笔标出来的古埃及文化重点重新复习一遍，并下决心找时间拜访罗兰博士深入学习。  
当然，无意中造成这一切的古埃及法老对此并不知情。此时此刻，他正站在克拉丽丝•罗兰的办公室门前，第三次犹豫是否要抬手敲门。  
他开始回想自己来到这个地方的理由。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯响应召唤来到迦勒底的时机非常凑巧。就在不久之前，御主刚刚带领一批从者结束了一次规模不小的战斗，此时正是休养生息的关键时期，整个迦勒底都是一片和平安宁，岁月静好。刚刚加入从者队伍的古埃及法老无仗可打，每日除了基础练习还是基础练习，千篇一律毫无创新。奥兹曼迪亚斯自诩不是没有战场就丢了魂的好战之徒，甚至乐于享受一下难能可贵的和平，但缺少趣味的生活一天又一天地累加起来，终于变成了难以忍受的无聊。  
他，古埃及19王朝第三任法老，拉美西斯二世，拉神所生、阿蒙所爱之人，作为英灵第一次感受到了前所未有的虚无，迫切需要进行一些有价值的活动。  
“是吗，你去给罗兰博士送资料。说起来，她上周还问我要过感冒药，今天脸色怎么样？”罗马尼•阿基曼和玛修•基列莱特适时经过，看见不知为何在走廊上乱晃的法老时还停下交谈打了个招呼。两人对话中出现的名字有些耳熟，奥兹曼迪亚斯想了一下才回忆起曾有过一面之缘的高挑女性，同时在脑海里响起的还有御主给出的建议：感到无聊的话，可以试着和她聊聊天。  
那时他是怎么回答的来着？大概是非常不屑一顾地拒绝了，那么现在再来改变主意未免有些丢脸。可话又说回来，克拉丽丝•罗兰本人又不在场，除了御主，他当时的声音没传进任何人的耳朵里，她根本没有理由知道法老的出尔反尔自相矛盾。他飞快得出了一个能够自圆其说的完美逻辑，于是平心静气、坦坦荡荡地敲响了罗兰博士的办公室大门。

II.

「3月20日，晴朗。  
「英灵的到访出人意料，但也因此有了出人意料的收获。  
「愉快且充实的一天。」

“请进。”  
克拉丽丝撂下钢笔从桌前起身，边答复敲门者边转头看去。黑色短发的英灵单手叉腰靠在门边，黄金的双眸自上而下望向不远处的年轻女人。她仍然同最初印象中一样穿着一丝不苟的白大褂，连同盘在脑后的黑发和鼻梁上架着的眼镜也同样一丝不苟。很明显，意料之外的不速之客让她倍感诧异，一双浅淡的眉微微上挑，总算是露出些许有起伏的神态。  
“哦、是您。”可没等英灵为自己带来的这一变化感到得意，女人又很快恢复原状，重新坐下去、拿起笔，不再分给尊贵的法老另外的眼神——就如同初次见面那时，奥兹曼迪亚斯的所为一样。  
……无礼的女人。埃及法老眉头一跳，顿时觉得自己来找她打发无聊的决定愚蠢至极。他几乎打算转身就走，脚步却被女人的下一句话钉在了原地。  
“您特意过来，是有什么问题吗，‘拉美西斯’陛下？”  
英灵忽地回头，锐利的目光对上镜片底下深绿的眼眸，如同太阳俯瞰大地。克拉丽丝仍握着笔稳坐在办公桌后，左手下压着一本打开的书。她依然目光平静，似乎不觉得自己刚刚说出了什么特别的发言——然而她所念出的名字，对于奥兹曼迪亚斯、法老拉美西斯二世而言，的的确确已是许久未曾听闻的了。  
言语总是拥有触发奇迹的可能。现世的英灵仿佛都能在一句穿越时空的古老语言里获得真实的新生，连带他的国家、他的土地、他的人民与他曾经的光荣，一同复生。  
这女人，看样子的确有点真材实料。  
“听御主说，你对余有些了解。”他走进办公室，反手合上了门，“正好闲来无事，余便来见识一下。”  
克拉丽丝端起茶杯小啜一口，眼神示意法老继续。  
“克拉丽丝•罗兰，让余看看你的本事吧。”

如果再给奥兹曼迪亚斯一次机会，他一定不会因为从克拉丽丝嘴里冒出来的区区一句古埃及语而放弃转身离开的选择，否则也不会落得如此狼狈的下场——站在罗兰博士的办公室中央，像一只珍稀动物般供这位埃及学专家任意打量。  
起因不过是克拉丽丝在他说完以上那一句话，便利落地起身绕到桌前，倚着桌沿，视线在手中的一份资料与门口的法老身上来回扫视几圈。她说：“原来如此，那么不妨请您先帮我一个忙，倘若您接下来并没有特别的安排。”  
是吗。既然是诚心的请求，那么应下也无所谓，反正无论何事对他而言想必都是举手之劳。他抱着这样的念头，却在手中被塞入卷尺的一端时很快察觉到了不对劲。可惜为时已晚。  
“请您将它举到头顶处，我想要测量一下您的身长。”白大褂女人捏着卷尺另一端，抬眸瞥了一眼想要说话的法老，面无表情的一层脸皮下却叫他读出微妙的不怀好意，“毕竟我无法够到您头顶的高度。而您，我知道，您是从不会打破诺言的王。举手之劳，‘拉美西斯’陛下。”  
又是一句古埃及语念出的名号，生生把法老所有可能的反抗之言全都堵了回去。可恶的女人！奥兹曼迪亚斯在心中大吼，面上却仍高昂着头一派镇定：“那是当然的。可没有人能够到余的头顶。”  
继身高之后，女人又要求，不，请求他配合测量了臂展、腿长乃至胸围，全程秉持着一副严谨治学的学者姿态，将所得数据挨个写下。随后她便将法老晾在一旁，自顾自盯着那张纸看了半天，直到充满不耐烦的声音在耳边响起，才放下笔，摸着下巴转头重新打量一遍英灵的全身。  
“奇怪。作为英灵被召唤后，身体数据比起生前会有所改变吗？”  
“你指什么？不，比起那个——余有多高？”  
“一百八十公分，没有更加精准的仪器，也许会有误差。但是根据出土的木乃伊，一般认为您的身高应该在……”她突然没了声音，顿住一下，随即好像想通了什么一样，冥思苦想般的表情突然消失，“算了。至少我在观察您的木乃伊时，也完全没有想过法老阁下的容貌如此英俊。”  
这是夸奖吗？奥兹曼迪亚斯隐蔽地翻了个白眼，决定宽宏大量，不同出言不逊的女人计较。  
“什么啊，你这女人还见过余的木乃伊吗？……真是一群扰人清静的异教徒，看在你们的礼仪还算诚恳的份上，就这么算了吧。”

在克拉丽丝办公室的时间过得很快，迈出第一步的首次交谈过后，奥兹曼迪亚斯很快将这个房间选定为无聊时打发时间的去处，全然遗忘了自己曾经在御主面前如何面露嫌弃。克拉丽丝•罗兰是很好的对话者，尽管在法老看来，她身上的缺点远多于优点，譬如讨人嫌的无礼发言、古板老气的打扮和装模作样的学究味。但若说过分，却是从来没有。克拉丽丝拿捏分寸的准度圆滑而老练，脱口而出的调侃乃至讽刺时常令法老无奈多过恼火。而更加重要的原因兴许在于她的学识，拉神之子不得不承认御主所言非虚，克拉丽丝•罗兰的渊博学识至少担得起迦勒底上下所称的“博士”头衔。  
据御主所说，罗兰博士是迦勒底为了奥兹曼迪亚斯的召唤而特地请来的专家，为了能够更好更具针对性地与古埃及最著名的法老进行接触。而作为回报，她也将得到研究资料上的支持，即现世的英灵拉美西斯二世本人。这是极具诱惑力的条件，毕竟只是单纯从英灵的口述中所能获得的信息，就必将对研究课题的推进有着巨大影响——无人发掘的神秘历史，有谁不想知道呢？  
然而奥兹曼迪亚斯却几乎没有在克拉丽丝身上见识到这样的热情。不光是初次见面之后整整一周的不闻不问——想来如果不是他主动送上门来陪聊，女人可能压根就忘记了有一个巨大的信息源就近在咫尺——就连他偶尔在克拉丽丝工作时询问一两句，也收不到预想之中的回应。

“你啊——那些东西有什么值得琢磨的？”  
克拉丽丝的日常工作是修复和整理纸草文献。这在奥兹曼迪亚斯看来匪夷所思又毫无意义。他极为不解地看着女人盯着电脑屏幕上碎成好几小块的纸草挨个尝试，将它们重新拼成完整的一块，记下上面所写的文字，再接着试图把缺少的部分补齐。有时，她甚至需要将较厚的硬纸一层一层拆开，去分辨上面更加模糊不清的文字。  
你就是这样才会近视的。通过召唤而自动接收了现代知识的埃及法老活学活用，如此断言。聚精会神的女人没有理他。工作状态下的克拉丽丝油盐不进，任你如何在旁叽叽喳喳，双眼都不会离开那片小小的纸草半秒。奥兹曼迪亚斯自觉无趣，便随手从桌角抽走一本书，靠在单人沙发上翻看起来。  
与克拉丽丝恰恰相反，他的嘴似乎是闲不住的，喜欢在一目十行乃至一目十页的阅读过程中不时添加评论，尤以批评居多。埃及学家办公室里的书籍除了纸草与碑铭文本，就只剩下学术专著，最多再加上一本画风突兀的《贞德传》。——服务于爱国主义教育。法兰西学者、人文院院士候补克拉丽丝•罗兰博士这样解释。  
“这个作者在写什么东西？……哈哈哈哈简直让余发笑！喂，克拉丽丝！快看这里！”  
摊开的书页突然罩到女研究员眼前，完全遮盖了电脑屏幕，逼迫她看向那只小麦色的手臂，腕上扣着的黄金首饰险些晃得人短暂失明。  
“你平时就看这些胡言乱语吗？真是可悲，还是让余来告诉你，这分明是——”

——啪。  
克拉丽丝眉头一跳，劈手夺过那本书，有些心疼地抚平遭受了英灵粗暴对待的书页。被打断话音的法老收回空了的手，不悦地皱起眉。  
“喂——”  
“您的声音打扰我思考了，法老。”年轻女人摘下眼镜捏了捏眉心，坐在椅子上转身，手肘搭在椅背上，微微仰头，失去遮挡的绿眸显出清晰的轮廓，镜面般的宁静下隐隐酝酿着什么。  
“尊贵的、至高无上的法老阁下，上下埃及之王，太阳神之化身，拉神选择的人，阿蒙所爱的人，King of kings，Ozymandias……”她先后切换三种语言，把英灵生前死后的所有姓名称号挨个念了一遍，语调毫无起伏，“本人恳请您、乞求您——  
“安静一点吧。”

“……”  
王肯对你讲话是贱民的荣幸！  
果然是无礼的女人。无礼的女人！无礼的女人！！

「愉快且充实的一天。  
「但有些吵。」

III.

「4月1日，晴朗。  
「令人难忘的下午茶，偶尔放松身心也不错。  
「希望这样的宁静一直维持下去。」

克拉丽丝•罗兰博士到达迦勒底的第一个星期，就成为了罗曼医生的常客。平时疏于锻炼而养成的脆弱体质让研究员付出了不小的代价，所幸医生妙手回春，加上常用药储备充足，才令克拉丽丝身上冒出的一个又一个小毛病被逐一清除。可她万万没有想到，自己跨过了感冒与水土不服，却最终栽在了避无可避的痛经上。

“然后余就对御主说……喂，你在听吗？”  
英灵坐在埃及学家办公室的沙发上——那几乎已成了他的御座——双腿交叠，手肘支在扶手上，撑起一边的侧脸。他不经意地把下颌微微抬高，以随意却居高临下的姿态瞄向侧前方，轻飘飘的视线落在同在屋内的年轻女人身上。  
克拉丽丝正半卧在另一张略小的沙发上，面无表情，仿佛正盯着面前不存在的什么东西出神发呆。她已经维持这样的姿势至少半个小时，在奥兹曼迪亚斯推门而入的时候便是如此，而现在，除了她手中捧着的茶杯已不再向上徐徐冒出热气，其它的都毫无变化，像是变成了一尊会呼吸、会眨眼的逼真塑像。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯不禁感到诧异：究竟是何种原因，竟能让这位从不浪费时间的勤奋的学者放下手头的纸草文献，抛弃一贯挺拔板正的仪态，瘫坐在松软的沙发上捧着一杯茶发呆？或许这是她的民族和宗教信仰中向神灵祈祷、与神灵沟通的独特方式，而今天正是某个具有特殊意义的日子，好比欧庇德节之于埃及人。  
“我当然在听，法老陛下。”英灵在不着边际地思索，而克拉丽丝却转过头来给出了回答。她终于微微调整了一下姿势，让自己的背部靠得更加舒适。  
“您能和藤丸小姐以及其他的同僚相处和谐，那自然再好不过。”女人操着一板一眼的口气为奥兹曼迪亚斯喋喋不休的大段内容做出总结。  
如平常一样，两人间的谈话总是充满了内容量上的不对等。英灵为研究员讲述见闻，从抱怨迦勒底生活的无趣到最近开始增加的关于御主和其他英灵的话题：今天碰见了谁、和谁聊了些什么。间或还会不经意地提及生前的回忆，国家如何富庶、人民如何爱戴他、朋友与爱人如何陪伴他，诸如此类，三言两语轻巧带过，仿佛在谈论一个隔了层纱窗的世界，一个与自己同名同姓、分享了同一段人生与回忆的伟人生平，带着释然的心平气和。而克拉丽丝则是位十足的倾听者，前提是对方不频繁骚扰她的工作，为此，奥兹曼迪亚斯已经迅速抓住了要领，学会在恰当的时机打开话匣。她会针对当下的话题给出回应、发表看法，尽管在奥兹曼迪亚斯眼里，克拉丽丝不时的语出惊人所起到的效果往往是画蛇添足大于锦上添花，却也勉强承认，至少此人在学识上姑且满足了同拉神之子对谈的最低标准。  
然而，克拉丽丝很少谈及自己，无论是工作还是生活。奥兹曼迪亚斯起先对此毫不在意，只当这都是些不值得他去留心的小事。时间慢慢过去，英灵在回应召唤后的小半个月里主动或被动地基本混熟了迦勒底，偶尔也会同其他英灵有所接触：譬如今早见到的金发少女，身着银甲手提圣旗，步履匆匆地从他身边跑过。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯记得从御主那里听来的名字，可第一时间想到的还有克拉丽丝办公室里的一本传记——比起其它那些文献，它显得书页崭新，仿佛在法老随手拿起它之前从未被人阅读。险些撞上他人的金发少女急急止步，两名英灵随意地打了个招呼，期间奥兹曼迪亚斯顺带提起那位深居简出的埃及学家与她的藏书，而救国圣女茫然的表情立刻让他意识到：克拉丽丝•罗兰博士作为迦勒底专门聘用的研究员，事实上却只有极少几人才认得她。

“毕竟我只是为了处理与您相关的事物才到这里来的。”克拉丽丝给了一个合情合理的解释，并且为自己辩解道，她的确从头到尾看完了《贞德传》，可不是一次都没有翻阅过，还请埃及法老不要在她的民族偶像面前造谣。  
“至于为什么是您？想必是因为您很重要吧。迦勒底给的聘金和条件都是大手笔，倒是的确看出来了十足的诚意，想要尽可能降低风险。当然在我本人看来这些都在次要，我仅是对传说中最为著名的古埃及法老长成什么模样抱有一点好奇，想要亲眼目睹一番您的尊容。”她给出的理由叫英灵十分受用，素来的那种轻巧口气反而令这一说辞更添说服力。  
克拉丽丝第一天到迦勒底的时候，是由玛修•基列莱特代替工作中的藤丸立香接待了她。那位短发少女在第一次见面的埃及学博士面前显得有些拘束，言谈举止却始终彬彬有礼，某种程度上可以说，正是玛修•基列莱特表现出的良好教养让克拉丽丝对这个传闻中的神秘机构产生了不错的第一印象。据玛修所说，这并非是迦勒底第一次重金聘请研究员，克拉丽丝之前也有过先例，次数却是的确不多，一般只针对魔术协会特别看重、或是资料不足培养困难的英灵。  
“不过现在的确只有我一个人，上一位研究员想必已经聘用期满离开了。”  
“是么。余也很好奇，上一位同余一般受到重视的英灵究竟是哪……喂！克拉丽丝？！”奥兹曼迪亚斯正双手环胸，听克拉丽丝转述曾在玛修或是藤丸立香那里听来的消息。他敏锐地抓住了女人第一句与最后一句话中关键信息的逻辑关系，就此发表看法，可话音尚未落下，就见坐在侧前沙发上的克拉丽丝低头抿了一口茶水，接着整张脸霎时变得苍白，咬着失去血色的嘴唇蜷缩起双腿，眉眼间竟是充斥了痛苦的神色。  
“喂、你怎么了？！”  
——是那茶里有毒不成？  
他下意识地站起来，几步朝女人的方向靠近，这个动作最终推翻了方才那一闪而过的不靠谱的猜测，因为此刻，英灵能清晰地嗅见一股浅淡的血腥味萦绕在鼻尖。  
“你——”  
“抱歉，请允许我去找一下医生。”  
“喂！”  
克拉丽丝极快地从牙缝里挤出一句话，哪怕疼痛正折磨她的身体，也仍然习惯性地使用规规矩矩的敬称。她将茶杯往茶几上一撂，便小跑着冲了出去，同走来的英灵错身而过，只掀起一小缕轻风，微微撩动法老肩头的披风。奥兹曼迪亚斯放下伸出一半的手臂，转而将茶几上的杯子扶稳，溅出来的几滴茶水爬上他的手指——冷得很。  
愚笨到无可救药的女人。

时隔几周，克拉丽丝•罗兰博士再一次成为了迦勒底医生的客人。她推门而入时的脸色之糟糕、形象之狼狈令罗曼医生猝不及防被吓了一跳，赶紧请人进屋坐下，待听她说明来意，松了一口气的同时也颇为疲惫地长叹一声。  
“您的体质真是差到极点，以前也这个样子吗？”罗曼医生找出止痛药和温水，在克拉丽丝“终于得救了”的眼神注视下，一本正经地交代起医嘱，又情不自禁地说教起来。他边看着女研究员吞下药片，边语重心长地普及了一番体育锻炼与健康作息的重要性。  
“就算是回去了，在熟悉的环境里也不可以疏忽啊。”医生随口说出的话令两人都怔愣了一下，克拉丽丝简短地回应一声，就听罗曼医生继续说道，“说起这个……罗兰博士的聘期到什么时候？”  
“到四月中。还有两周半。”  
“我们会提前准备送别会的，到时候请厨师做一顿大餐。”  
克拉丽丝笑了笑，脸色稍有好转，但止痛药完全起效还要再过一段时间，罗曼医生建议她稍稍休息一会儿，可研究员婉言谢绝了医生的好意，揣上剩余的药片便离开了。  
她以缓慢的步伐往办公室走去，姿态看似恢复了先前的模样，只有一双紧紧抿住的嘴唇昭示了研究员此刻并不愉快的心情。她将双手蜷缩在白大褂口袋里，曾经碰触过冰凉茶杯的指尖却迟迟无法回暖。  
克拉丽丝心事重重，拐过弯看见自己办公室虚掩的门，这时，从那个方向突然传出一阵笑声，立时打破了走廊的宁静。她被这声音惊得浑身一震，什么惆怅情绪统统抛到脑后，小跑过去推门而入，就见制造噪音的罪魁祸首仍坐在那张沙发——法老御座——上，叠腿环胸好不快活。她将视线右移，意外地看见橙红色头发的年轻御主出现在这里。  
“藤丸小姐？”  
“啊，罗兰博士，您回来了！身体好些了吗？”藤丸立香冲门口挥了挥手，起身把座位让回给走进门的研究员，解释起自己的来意，“魔术协会那边送来了东西，说是请您填好之后交过去。大概是工作报告一类的文件。我放在桌子上了。”  
藤丸立香示意桌上的文件夹，待克拉丽丝点点头，才将手搭上门把，转身冲屋内的女人与英灵道别：“那么我就先走了。罗兰博士要好好休息。还有王，和您聊天真的很开心！不过接下来我还有工作，下次再继续吧！”  
少女动作轻缓地合上办公室的大门。克拉丽丝坐回自己那张沙发，抬手理了理刚刚被压乱的头发，重新以无可挑剔的优雅姿态靠上沙发背。她伸手去拿离开时被自己丢下的茶杯，动作进行到一半，却突然有另一只杯子被送到手边。  
“？”克拉丽丝一愣，顺着端杯子的手往上看去，视线沿古铜色的臂膀一直移到英灵金黄的眼眸和上挑的眉尖。  
“看什么呢？你这蠢女人，还不快拿走，要余举到什么时候？”英灵显然对她这样的反应极为不满，见克拉丽丝乖乖接过茶杯，才冷哼着坐回去，眯起金色的眼睛露出不悦的情绪。  
克拉丽丝花了半秒才反应过来这来自法老的突然的好意。茶水的温热透过杯壁覆盖上她的掌心，或许是这一杯茶、也或许是药物的效果强力，她感到身体上的不适渐渐以缓慢的速度被驱散了。  
“非常感谢。”  
埃及学家靠上沙发，嘴角上扬，双眸微眯，明亮的嗓音里混合了轻快与真诚。英灵不屑回应这一句道谢，可喉咙与唇齿却在两人不经意间对视的刹那改变了主意，女人那双充满笑意与柔光、让人联想到绿松石的眼眸令他的声带擅自发出声音，轻盈地飘上半空：  
“倘若是你的求助，余不会拒绝。”

奥兹曼迪亚斯必须要承认的是，他仍在为克拉丽丝先前毫不犹豫的行动耿耿于怀：她宁愿忍受疼痛，却未曾开口讲出一句求助。而他分明就在旁边，分明应当是值得被信赖的。  
克拉丽丝盯着英灵，而对方似是罕见地正在出神，没有发觉这明目张胆的注视。须臾，她垂眸抿一口茶，水汽稍稍氤氲了下半边的眼镜片，祖母绿色的眸子显得朦胧不真切。  
“谢谢您，陛下。谢谢您的关心。”她再一次道谢，语调似是同前一句没有分别。而只有女研究员自己清楚，她花了多么大的力气才掩住几乎无法抑制的动容，浓重的感情被迫锁在胸口，压得心脏隐隐作痛。  
“您刚刚与藤丸小姐都聊了些什么？”眼镜上的雾气散去，同平常无异的眼眸重新显露出来。克拉丽丝收起最后一抹不合时宜的心思，并以不露痕迹的一句转移话题宣告它们的终结。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯瞥过去一眼，沉默半秒，便如她所愿地接话：“余在和御主讲起精彩的战役，正结束在关键的地方，你这女人回来的可真不是时候。接下来余就要说到当年如何将赫悌人杀得片甲不留——”  
“啊……那一战埃及人大部战死或是脱逃，是法老孤身冲出赫悌军队的包围，吓得赫悌人向您求饶，最终投降签订了停战协定。”埃及学家熟练地补充上战争故事的后续，并以端起的茶杯遮挡住翘起的嘴角，“确实，如您所说，是一次精彩的战斗。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯不知为何从中听出某种深意，抬眼便瞪了过去。伶牙俐齿出言不逊，看样子倒是已经完全恢复过来了，简直是白白浪费了他的一番好心担忧。英灵在心中冷笑，秉着法老宽宏的器量，拒绝让自己卷入同这个愚笨又无礼的女人幼稚的口仗之中。  
他们的相处就这样回到了平常的模样，仿佛从未在这个过程中出现任何意外。那曾经浮现在他们面前的某个小小的萌芽，在尚未获得生长的时候便被残忍地掐断，心照不宣、默契十足。

「（删除）系风捕影。（删除）」

IV.

「4月14日，晴朗。  
「（潦草的字迹）历史交予人的应当是热情。」

迦勒底的警报声响起的时候，奥兹曼迪亚斯正漫步在机构的走廊里，与迎面走来的御主和玛修•基列莱特挥手打过招呼。刺耳的警报声如突然烧开的热水壶，尖锐的响声一长一短盘旋在半空。藤丸立香下意识地与并肩而行的玛修对视一眼，不约而同地看出对方眼中同样的不解。  
“有入侵者吗？！”  
“还是火灾？！”  
藤丸立香与玛修先后讶然地开口猜测。凌乱匆忙的脚步声与熙熙攘攘的喧闹继警报声之后升起，显然，所有人都意识到了这一声响可能意味着的危险，纷纷走出房间，很快便聚集起一群工作人员推搡着涌进走廊。年轻的御主在开始那一瞬间的措手不及过后，立刻稳住了状态，回过头高声喊住才与自己错身而过的英灵：“请去通知大家！尽快查清发生了什么，拜托了，王！”  
没等英灵回答，少女扭头便跑，边跑边对继续对玛修下达指示：“玛修就先去找罗曼医生，帮忙工作人员的避难。我这里也会努力看看到底出了什么事……”  
“啊、好的！前辈请注意安全——”  
“喂——真是的。”  
御主与玛修先后跑走，奥兹曼迪亚斯低声嘟囔一句，不慌不忙地转身迈向相反的方向。达芬奇首先与他相遇，肤白貌美的卷发女人脸上也看不出丝毫惊慌的痕迹，一如既往地保持着那与世界名画七分相似的端庄微笑与埃及法老点头致意，再以寒暄般的口吻慢悠悠地说，哪些区域已经查看完毕，没有发现异常，而现在还剩下哪里没有检查，可以请法老顺道去看一眼。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯听闻便应下来，又重新顺着先前的路走起来，边走边看看左右，照达芬奇所交代的“顺道看一眼”。警报声仍然没有停下，沿途不时有毫无战斗能力的工作人员匆忙跑过，与法老的悠闲漫步形成鲜明对比。在他看来，这显然不值得惊慌、更不足以让人失态。依现在的情况来看，入侵者多半是不存在的，意外事故的可能性比较大，但过了这么久也没见更大的状况，御主那里更是半点动静没有，即便出事想必也只是小事——迦勒底的安保滴水不漏，警报系统搞得完善，雷声大雨点小情有可原。再者，迦勒底的御主和英灵全员不差，哪里会有傻子专挑这个时候搞事。  
转过拐角，一扇熟悉的门出现在视野里，奥兹曼迪亚斯这才发觉自己已经不自禁地走上了一条熟悉的路。克拉丽丝•罗兰博士的办公室大门半开，他走近的时候听到里面传来走动的声音。英灵忽地皱起眉，加快脚步来到门口，自警报响起都不曾改变半分的镇静竟是被屋内身着白大褂的背影轻而易举地拨动了一下，不甚明显，转瞬即逝，但确实存在。  
“克拉丽丝？你还在做什么呢？”  
白色的背影顿住一下，但随即又行动起来。女研究员侧身跑到桌前，奥兹曼迪亚斯这才看清她臂弯里怀抱的一摞书籍。  
“我还要再将这些……等一下！你做什么！”克拉丽丝的手指擦过桌面上的文献，还未来得及碰到，身躯便突然腾空而起，腰上横出一条有力的手臂，随即视野颠倒，整个人反应不及地被英灵扛到了肩上。怀里的书哗啦一声尽数散落到地上，她发出一声急促的惊叫，这回彻底忘了使用敬语。  
“该死的——放我下来！”  
英灵不理会肩上女人抗议，甚至有余裕去感慨埃及学家的修养还算不错，即便气急败坏也不曾骂出多么难听的字眼。他大步迈出门，肩上一人的重量于他却仿佛轻似鸿毛，步伐依旧轻快而灵活。  
“你这蠢女人，分不清什么东西更重要吗！”奥兹曼迪亚斯感到自己的胸中升起一股不知从何而来的无名火，点燃它的引线正是克拉丽丝抱着书的侧影。她怎么可以愚蠢到如此地步？弱者就该有弱者的自觉，依赖他人也好、见机行事也好，总归该知道怎样保护自己。今天她能在迦勒底刺耳的警报声下跑去抢救那几本书，搞不准明天就会在真正的火场里同她心爱的文献著作葬身一处。克拉丽丝•罗兰不能因为这样愚蠢的理由丧命，他决不允许——无论在他目光所及的现在，还是或将未知的以后。

警报风波最终以有惊无险的结局划上句号。事实正如奥兹曼迪亚斯猜测的那样，似乎只是谁错误设置了某个参数，因为没有及时发现而引起了一连串的报警系统故障。好在没有产生严重后果，出事的工作人员被革职罚款，迦勒底全体又借这次事故被迫学习了一遍安全教育，事件也便就此翻篇过去了。  
克拉丽丝•罗兰博士蹲在办公室地上，任白大褂蹭上灰尘，只顾一本一本地捡起零落的书籍和散乱的文件，将它们重新归类整理、放回原本的地方。  
身材高大的英灵靠在门框上，瞥一眼女人专注的背影。她如往常般安静且沉默，却又不同往常，此时此刻能轻易透过那瘦削的脊背读出固执与倔强的抗拒，这令奥兹曼迪亚斯感到有些烦躁地偏头“啧”了一声。  
“喂、克拉丽丝——克拉丽丝•罗兰！”  
对方按兵不动，这份坦坦荡荡的持之以恒令法老莫名有些心虚，隐约觉得兴许是自己有错在先。他做不到主动低头承认，便拐弯抹角地施以最大限度的让步：“你这是在生气？余说过了，余那时是看不过你的磨磨蹭蹭才好心提醒。”倘若真的发生什么事，若非他凑巧路过，等这女人搬完书，危险早就近在眼前了。  
克拉丽丝将钢笔收进抽屉，没有答话。  
“要不是有余在，你是不是就永远学不会去保护自己，非要让余担心不可——”英灵的话戛然而止，金眸迎着女人转过来的目光，转了个弯放低在刚刚突然升高的音量，“余是说，那些东西怎会那么重要。你若是想知道什么……”他瞥了一眼放在桌上的古埃及碑铭拓本，入眼全是熟悉的古老文字，那是他的母语，从出生到死亡一直在使用的语言，犯不着让克拉丽丝辛辛苦苦挨个解读，丢失残缺的部分他也多少能凭印象和猜测补上个大概。克拉丽丝会答应迦勒底的聘请，难道不正是为此吗？  
“你想知道什么，余来告诉你便是。”  
英灵的承诺掷地有声，站在对面的埃及学家终于转过身来，然而一双祖母绿的眼睛里却并未因此产生多少波澜。  
“……法老。”克拉丽丝•罗兰翕动嘴唇，良久的沉吟之后，忽地喟叹着喊出英灵的名号，“我先前说，只是对您的外貌有所兴趣，除此之外别无所求，那并不是托辞。您愿意协助，我感激不尽，可恕我并不需要。”她转身放下一叠资料，双手扶着座椅靠背，仰头望向英灵。  
“我想要知道的一切，自会自己去探索。请您理解——历史正是因此而富有趣味的。”

奥兹曼迪亚斯总是能想起克拉丽丝•罗兰对他说出这一句话时的神情。金发的埃及学家表现得不卑不亢，嘴角带着温和礼貌的微笑。女性天然的嗓音显得有些软绵绵，可她的语气口吻却坚决而底气十足，未曾刻意营造却蔓延出静悄悄的威严。奥兹曼迪亚斯想，他并非对克拉丽丝的发言持赞同态度，但他没有说话，更没有反驳。这个瘦瘦高高的女研究员手扶着她的办公椅，像是扶着她的王座；她的桌上放着整齐的书籍与文献，如同她的冠冕与她的权杖。这一间小小的办公室环绕在她的周身，所有可见与不可见的要素组成了她的国家、她的领域，她统帅一切、掌管天地。  
年轻女人挺直的肩膀让奥兹曼迪亚斯想起久远的记忆。克拉丽丝•罗兰为她无形的知识之国骄傲，正如拉美西斯二世为他有形的王朝骄傲。

V.

迦勒底在克拉丽丝的眼前忙碌了起来，古埃及英灵一连几天没有造访她的办公室。女研究员照常执行她的作息，上午在电脑前工作，下午雷打不动地坐上沙发用茶，只是耳边变得安静，法老御座也变得空荡荡。  
偶尔一次来送文件的玛修透露，魔术协会有意让迦勒底再增添几名新的从者，其给出的名单上似乎包含了几位据说十分难搞的英灵，少女御主正为召唤的准备工作忙得焦头烂额。其它的事情玛修没有多说，克拉丽丝也不多问，接过要交给自己的文件便送人出门，目送她马不停蹄地赶往下一个目的地。——看样子果真是忙得很。  
研究员的聘期到这个月的20号为止。罗曼医生曾提到一次的欢送会与大餐终究是没有实现。克拉丽丝本就没有放在心上，也对人理拯救机构的忙碌工作深感理解，倒是罗曼医生本人与藤丸立香在临别的前夜亲自登门与相处不久的埃及学家道别，并格外认真地为他们的招待不周致歉。  
在意料之外的是，一位素未谋面的英灵与御主和医生一起前来拜访。金发碧眼的英俊男青年身披银白的铠甲，佩着一把金纹的利剑。亚瑟•潘德拉贡。英灵礼貌地自报家门，在克拉丽丝困惑的眼神下说明来意。他曾结识上一位来到迦勒底的学者，假如克拉丽丝•罗兰博士在离开后能够联络到那位先生，请代为向他问好。  
克拉丽丝记下学者的姓名，将骑士王的请求答应下来。后来待她回到法国，安顿好一切后所做的第一件事便是购买机票，不远万里地来到大西洋的对岸，如约将英灵的问候传达给了老历史学家的十字架。

第二天一早，4月20日的上午，几天未见的古埃及法老出现在了克拉丽丝的门口。  
年轻女人微不可察地一怔，推门而出时险些撞上英灵赤裸的胸膛。她忙止住脚步，稍稍后撤仰起脸来，又因为这个动作，措手不及地径直与对方太阳般闪耀的黄金色眼眸相对。奥兹曼迪亚斯看起来等候多时，她不知道英灵从什么时候开始便来到办公室的门口，但他不曾敲门、也不曾出声打扰，也许就静静地背靠着墙，聆听屋里的传来收拾行李发出的无规律噪声。他很少这样沉默，在克拉丽丝推开了门，真实地站到他面前之后，也仍然保持着难得的沉默，兀自以金眸看着她。  
克拉丽丝不太习惯，便稍显局促地挪了挪身体，这让她身后办公室的全貌更加清晰地显露在奥兹曼迪亚斯的视野里。屋内的布局没有多大变化，沙发与茶几、乃至蓬松的靠枕也仍被留在原位。书架显得空了些，但仍七零八落地摆着些东西。而改变最多的要数研究员的一张办公桌，她收走了笔记本电脑、一摞一摞的文件夹、钢笔与墨水瓶、曾经整齐叠放的纸草文献、碑铭拓本、研究专著以及《贞德传》。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯又重新将视线收回到面前，在克拉丽丝手提的行李袋上一瞥而过。她的行装十分轻便，甚至不需要行李箱，提着一个袋子来，也可以提着一个袋子走。至于研究员本人，她摘掉了眼镜，也脱下了白大褂——什么模样来，也以什么模样离开。  
“早上好，法老。您……”  
“你要走了？”英灵打断克拉丽丝迟疑的问好，侧身让提着行李的女人走出来，“余过来同你道别。”  
“今天的工作不忙吗？”  
“御主准了假。”  
这样……十分感谢。克拉丽丝将钥匙放在门边的矮柜上，等她离开后会有人前来收回，或许几个月之后再交给下一任前来就职的研究员。她边说着边礼节性地欠身，让奥兹曼迪亚斯想起那一日同样的话：同样的语调与同样的神情，和尼罗河上的水滴一般通透，又和飘过孟菲斯的扬沙一样轻盈。然而，自奥兹曼迪亚斯第一次敲响埃及学家办公室的门，身着白大褂的高挑身影印在他的视网膜上，克拉丽丝•罗兰于他便终归不再是初见那一刻短暂的一瞥与擦肩而过。她始终是荒漠里的一捧沙，会随风散落，在眼前消失得无影无踪，然而曾将其放在掌心触摸过的人却已然做不到毫不在意地甩手就走。  
她仍然是留下了痕迹的。尽管时间不够长久，没有来得及在法老的脑海和心灵里刻下更深的印记，但到底把那扇严丝合缝的心门撬开一道缝，至少容得下女研究员细长高挑的影子栖身其中。

“克拉丽丝•罗兰。”  
他沉声道出女人的名字，神情郑重且庄严，如同在天神面前宣告誓言。  
“即使未能亲眼看见，但任何地点、任何时间，凡是太阳所能照耀之处，余便能与你同在。  
“余向你承诺，克拉丽丝。哪怕在最为沉暗的长夜，太阳也必定为你升起。”

这是拉神之化身，太阳之王，拉美西斯二世，奥兹曼迪亚斯的允诺与祝福。心怀感激地收下吧。

「4月20日，可以看见的晴朗。」

克拉丽丝•罗兰打开日记本，用钢笔写下这一天的开头句。她偏头往飞机的舷窗外望去，陆地正不断接近，而初升的太阳被薄云包裹，在四周晕染出明艳的朝霞。一缕日光正照上她的侧脸，闪耀如他的眼眸，温暖如他的唇。

——能获得您的祝福，那真是我无上的荣幸。埃及学家露出微笑，带着种释怀的心满意足。同您相处的时光令我终生难忘。再会，拉美西斯二世陛下。她最后一次以一句古埃及语道出英灵生前的名号：以此为开始，便也以此为终点。而在她转身之前，英灵倾身上前，隔着女人细碎的金发，在她的额头上印下从容而清浅的一吻。

——于太阳之下再会，克拉丽丝。

「4月20日，可以看见的晴朗。  
「我的心情无法言说。但唯有一点可以确定：迦勒底之行将成为我毕生难忘的经历。  
「我见识到了太阳。」

埃及学家合上了她的日记本。现在她即将启程，赶赴一场新的约会。就在她的脚下，在太阳所照耀的大地上，她终将与她的陛下重逢。

END.


End file.
